


[ART] for Hipsters Versus Dragons by Camelittle

by tibeyg



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, oblivious pining boys, watercolour splotching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibeyg/pseuds/tibeyg
Summary: Illustration masterpost for Camelittle's Hipsters Versus Dragons. (Will be updated as I go along!)





	[ART] for Hipsters Versus Dragons by Camelittle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hipsters Versus Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376816) by [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle). 



> Thanks @Camelittle for letting me illustrate your adorable fic! 
> 
> Guys, please check out Hipsters Versus Dragons for bickering café owners, Gwaine's shampoo-ad hair, and adorable pinings.

**Author's Note:**

> You can catch the other stuff I draw [here](http://salinatrixx.tumblr.com/tagged/drawings).
> 
> If you like the enemies-to-lovers trope then check out [my gf's gay novel](http://valeaida.tumblr.com/post/149576789996/an-elegy-info-post), illustrated by me!


End file.
